Current xerographic modules/print cartridges use a biased transfer roll (BTR) foam roller that constantly idles against a photoreceptor to attract toner across to the paper when the paper is in between the BTR and the photoreceptor. When a customer needs to print to the edge of a document, the paper, the image on the drum and the BTR should be in alignment otherwise the BTR becomes contaminated. Contamination of the BTR can cause the residual toner on the BTR to smear toner onto or contaminate the subsequent sheets that contact the BTR, prevent new toner from being attached and contaminate the inside the printer.
One solution currently used is to address the above problem using a software only solution. For example, a small border around the image to be printed may be artificially removed to prevent the image from being printed outside of the paper onto the BTR.
Another currently used solution attempts to address the problem using a mechanical solution that is extremely expensive. For example, paper registration systems can be modified such that each sheet of paper is dynamically aligned to the BTR and photoreceptor prior to transfer. However, current machines with such capability are quite expensive and unaffordable to most businesses.
Another solution may be to periodically clean the BTR between print jobs to remove any residual toner left on the BTR. However, periodic cleaning and maintenance of the BTR to remove residual toner may lead to inefficiencies and a reduction of an overall productivity of the printer.